Amigas
by Dryadeh
Summary: Dos de sus cazadoras miraban a Oliver sin escuchar, sus manos entrelazadas a espaldas de Angelina. En contacto, por el mero placer de tocarse. Amigas. Katie Bell& Alicia Spinnet. FEMSLASH.


Antes de leer, hay varias cosas que debes saber ;)

1) Este fic es **femslash**, lo que significa que es un fic de temática chica x chica, aunque también hay un poco de Katie Bell x Oliver Wood.

2) Sí, soy Dry. No escribo este fic bajo los efectos de una droga, enajenación mental transitoria ni amenazas.

Simplemente decidí escribir femslash. Si un día escribi slash, ¿por qué no probar con el femslash si me gusta mucho más? Es bastante suave y me he sorprendido de haber disfrutado tanto escribiéndolo. Si lo llegáis a leer, espero que os guste :) Gracias!

Va por ti, **Booh**. Gracias por el día de hoy y por ser tan estupendaaaa.

* * *

**Amigas**

Tonta, idiota, estúpida…¡Lobotomizada! Err...¿bludgerizada?

No. Ni aunque le hubieran practicado una lobotomía y le hubieran molido la cabeza a base de golpes de bludger se podría ser tan ridícula y boba como ella.

¿Cuántos años ya llevaba loca por los huesos de Oliver Wood? No podría decirlo con exactitud, pero muchos. Tantos que era el único chico que le había gustado en su vida (si no contaba a su vecino Tommy Rossinter cuando tenía ocho años. Muggle, larguilucho y aficionado a meterse plastilina por la nariz). Desde que lo vio subido a una escoba, parando quaffles hasta con la cara y empotrándose con los aros de gol si eso era necesario para mantener su marcador a cero, algo en el pecho de Katie Bell se removió.

A Katie le apasionaba el quidditch desde que podía recordar, por eso no se le sorprendió acabar colándose por un jugador. Pero pasar toda la pubertad e irrumpir arrolladoramente en la adolescencia tras los huesos del mismo chico sin haber logrado nada era francamente patético.

Leanne le decía a menudo que en el caso de que a Wood le gustara, él sería demasiado tímido para acercarse a ella. Pero el problema de Katie no era saber si le gustaba a Oliver (se hacía una idea bastante consistente de que no), su problema es que tenía serias dudas de que su capitán se hubiera percatado de que era una _chica_.

No es que Katie llevara el pelo cortado a tazón, tuviera bigote y anduviera con las piernas arqueadas. Nadie tenía dudas de que era una chica, que cursaba cuarto curso y jugaba en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor como cazadora. Por supuesto, no era tan femenina como Alicia ni tan guapa como Angelina, pero era de su mismo sexo.

La dificultad radicaba en que para Oliver no había chicos y chicas. Había jugadores de quidditch, aficionados, un par de excéntricos que no gustaban del deporte mágico (y si le preguntabas a él, ponía una mueca de confusión y decía que no podía entenderlos) y luego estaban las bludgers, la quaffles, la snitch y su escoba. Esta última era el sustantivo de artículo femenino con quien había mantenido su relación más larga.

En su desesperación, Katie se había planteado no demasiado seriamente si la _vería_ si se barnizaba el cuerpo y se ponía paja entre el pelo (y "no demasiado seriamente" era _muy seriamente_ considerando que la idea no se le había ocurrido bajo el efecto del alcohol ni ningún tipo de sustancia que alterara su funcionamiento cerebral).

No tenía sentido intentar llamar la atención de Oliver deshaciéndose su inseparable cola de caballo para dejar suelto y liso su pelo oscuro. Porque en lo que a él concernía, podría raparse al cero, dejarse una cresta y teñírsela de azul que lo máximo que le diría sería algo como "_Te noto algo rara hoy, Katie, ¿te has comprado protectores nuevos?_".

Había intentado darle celos, siguiendo el consejo de Leanne hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Para ello había aceptado, después de casi dos años de acoso, la proposición de Arnold Pearson de ir juntos a Hogsmeade. De algún modo que no intentaba ni recordar, había acabado con él y su frente poblada de granos en el Salón de Madame Pudipie. Y al final, hasta le había dejado darle un beso cerca de los carruajes cuando Oliver pasaba por allí. No había servido de nada porque él ni la había visto y sinceramente el beso de Arnold fue un poco asqueroso y la dejó llena de babas.

Ella, que siempre había imaginado su primer beso como algo especial y bonito, regresó a Hogwarts deseando beber desinfectante. Por si eso fuera poco, ahora el pesado de Arnold se creía que era algo así como su novio y ese día se había plantado en su entrenamiento de quidditch.

Oliver lo había visto en las gradas y se había quedado mirándole con extrañeza. El corazón de Katie se puso a latir de expectación, pensando que le soltaría alguna frase irritada tipo _"¿Ese era el baboso que te besó el otro día?_" que denotara unos celos hasta entonces muy bien escondidos.

-¿Qué hace ese Hufflepuff en las gradas? ¿Lo habrá enviado Cedric Diggory a espiarnos?

El pecho de Katie se desinfló como un globo.

-No es un espía –anunció George con tono cantarín –Ha venido a ver a Katie.

-¡Es su novio! –explicó Fred con una sonrisa burlona.

A continuación Katie se enzarzó en una discusión con los gemelos, gritando que Arnold no era su novio y haciendo muchos aspavientos con las manos. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Oliver Wood ya estaba soltando la snitch y las bludgers, ajeno a su trifulca.

Durante todo el entrenamiento, Katie observó a su capitán. Está bien, eso no era nuevo, pero esa vez tenía una razón de peso: averiguar si Oliver se había alejado de la reyerta enfadado por la noticia de que Katie tenía novio (aunque NO fuera su novio). Pero él se comportaba como siempre, concentrado en el entrenamiento, exigente y terco. Nada.

Para cuando llegaron a los vestuarios, Katie estaba mustia y desanimada. Notaba que Alicia la miraba de reojo con compasión, así que sabiendo que su dignidad no podría soportarlo, se metió en las duchas y se aseguró de ser la última en salir. No sólo para evitarlos a todos, sino también para ver si Arnold se cansaba de esperarla, como sin duda estaría haciendo.

Ya de por sí solía tirarse un largo rato en las duchas. Era tan rápida como cualquier chico arreglándose (no le llevaba más de treinta segundos recogerse el pelo en una coleta), pero tardaba más que la mayoría de las chicas en ducharse. Le encantaba pasarse minutos de pie, sintiendo el agua en el cuero cabelludo, en la cara y en la piel. Era como si se llevara todos sus problemas con ella y se los tragara el desagüe. Por supuesto, esa sensación sólo duraba lo que la ducha, pero Katie siempre sentía más calmada después.

Sin embargo, ese día no funcionó tanto como de costumbre y es que ese día nada iba como de costumbre. Iba mucho peor.

Se frotó la cabeza y las puntas del pelo con una toalla y luego se envolvió el cuerpo empapado con ella. Salía descalza de la ducha, secándose con un dedo la humedad de las cejas, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Alicia estaba allí, sentada en un banco junto a las taquillas, arreglando su escoba. El pelo rubio, peinado y húmedo aún le caía por la cara y goteaba sobre su túnica. Alzó el rostro cuando vio a Katie y le sonrió alentadoramente, con un brillo comprensivo en los ojos marrones.

-Aún estás aquí –observó Katie tontamente.

-En realidad te estaba esperando –explicó la chica, haciendo a un lado su escoba con un movimiento delicado. Katie siempre había admirado la elegancia de Alicia. No importaba que estuviera sudando, con rizos escapando de su trenza o con el uniforme de quidditch lleno de barro. Alicia se manejaba con elegancia hasta para lanzar la quaffle con una fuerza demoledora. Aunque le sacaba cinco dedos, Katie la veía delicada como una muñeca y a menudo deseaba tener aunque fuera un poco de su femineidad. Sabía que si ella fuera Oliver jamás se fijaría en sí misma, sino en Alicia Spinnet. O puede que en Angelina.

-¿Ah, sí? –murmuró Katie, abriendo su taquilla para sacar ropa limpia. Evitó mirar a su amiga a la cara. Alicia era muy observadora y a menudo Katie tenía la inquietante sensación de que podía ver todo lo que había dentro de ella, como si fuera trasparente.

-No voy a obligarte a hablar de Wood –explicó Alicia, y a la castaña le extrañó que llamara a Oliver por su apellido, como si no le tuviera confianza o le cayera mal –En realidad prefiero que no lo hagamos.

Su último comentario desconcertó a Katie mientras se secaba el cuerpo y se ponía una túnica del colegio. Hasta donde sabía, la cazadora se llevaba bien con Oliver y Katie no solía hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia él casi nunca. Era a la pobre Leanne a la que torturaba con ello. Alicia era un año mayor que ella y muy madura, y Katie sentía que las desventuras de su enamoramiento le parecerían infantiles y patéticas, así que no le hablaba de ello. Además ella tampoco le había hablado nunca de ningún chico, ni siquiera le mencionó ni una vez a Henry Pratt con el que según se rumoreaba, estuvo saliendo el año anterior. (Un tonto, en opinión de Katie, si dejó ir a una chica como Alicia).

-Bueno… -murmuró al cabo, cuando terminó de vestirse y le pareció que debía decir algo –a mí tampoco me apetece.

Se sentó al lado de Alicia y cogiendo un peine de su taquilla, se puso a pelearse con su pelo. No se llevaba muy bien con él, de hecho, sería bastante correcto decir que hacían vidas separadas. Su cabello iba por libre, haciendo lo que le daba la gana, así que Katie se lo recogía en una cómoda coleta y se olvidaba de él.

Odiaba desenredárselo después de cada ducha porque era una tarea casi imposible. Era incapaz de deshacer los nudos y siempre acababa arrancándose una cantidad ingente de pelo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Katie podía ver a Alicia observando sus fútiles intentos con una sonrisa divertida. Le gustaba que Alicia sonriera, le transmitía una especie de calmada alegría que la hacía sentir bien, incluso aunque se sonriera de ella (porque era demasiado educada para reírse de alguien).

-Anda, déjame a mí –Alicia le tendió una mano blanca y cuidada a Katie, para que le diera el peine. Al pasárselo, Katie no puedo evitar fijarse en que sus manos eran muchos más bastas que las de Alicia. Tenía los dedos cortos y durezas y callos en la piel de sostener la pluma o la quaffle –Gírate –le indicó con suavidad.

Katie obedeció y pasó una pierna por encima del banco, para darle la espalda a la cazadora. Sintió los dedos de Alicia recogiendo su pelo mojado y un escalofrío le mordió en la nuca cuando sus yemas le rozaron la piel. Alicia comenzó a peinarla con habilidad, sin darle tirones ni arrancarle mechones de pelo embrollado, Katie simplemente se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos. Los movimientos pausados y cíclicos de Alicia le resultaban relajantes.

-Hueles muy bien –comentó la chica, a su espalda.

Katie sonrió, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Albaricoque.

No usaba colonia, frustrada porque el aroma desaparecía de sus muñecas y su cuello en cuestión de minutos. Así que prefería el champú. El olor quedaba en su pelo y le duraba todo el día. De vez en cuando se acercaba la punta de su cola de caballo a la nariz y lo inhalaba, comprobando que aún seguía ahí.

Por supuesto, Alicia era diferente. A su alrededor flotaba un sutil aroma a rosas y aceite de ricino apenas patente, tan frágil que tenías que estar muy cerca u olisquear con ganas para dar con él. Pero siempre estaba ahí, impregnando su ropa y cualquier cosa que ella tocaba.

-Me da hambre –murmuró Alicia, extrañamente tensa. Katie no podía verla pero notaba más rígidos sus movimientos, pasando el peine desde la base hasta las puntas de su cabello. No habló más y Katie no supo que responder, así que permanecieron en silencio hasta que Alicia le pasó los dedos entre el cabello, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún nudo.

-Creo que esto ya está –anunció.

Katie le dio las gracias, y dos días después, cuando salió de la ducha, Alicia ya estaba esperándola allí, con el peine en las manos.

**o0o**

Katie estaba que trinaba. No podía parar de removerse en el banquillo, entre Angelina y Harry. Ambos la miraban de reojo cada vez que resoplaba y chascaba la lengua, ignorando evidentemente la perorata habitual de Oliver Wood. No podría tener un apellido mejor, porque tenía la cabeza rellena de alcornoque, madera pura. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bruto y torpe?

Ese día, cuando Katie había llegado al entrenamiento riéndose y bromeando con Alicia, dos chicos se habían encargado de agriar su ánimo. Arnold, el Incansable, y Oliver Wood, el Obtuso.

Arnold, demostrando de nuevo que se había ganado el mote que Leanne y Katie le habían puesto, estaba esperándola en las gradas cuando ella llegó. Es más, tuvo el valor suficiente (eso hay que reconocérselo) para saludar a Katie con una mano, manteniendo su sonrisa a pesar de la mirada helada que la chica le dedicó. Oliver, frunció el ceño al ver de nuevo al muchacho allí así que se llevó a Katie a parte, para hablar con ella de "un tema importante".

-Oye, Katie –comenzó, golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo, pensativo –Ese amigo tuyo… ¿es de fiar?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Katie, rogando interiormente que no estuviera pensando lo que ella imaginaba.

-Bueno, no para de venir a los entrenamientos. Ya sabes que nuestro próximo partido es contra Hufflepuff y estamos ensayando nuevas jugadas para adaptarnos a su cazadora sustituta. No nos conviene perder el elemento sorpresa en…

-¡Arnold-no-es-un-espía! –vocalizó Katie, lívida de enfado. No sólo porque a él le importara un pepino que Arnold estuviera interesado en ella, sino porque realmente parecía su novia al defenderle de sus sospechas.

-No pretendía meterme con tu novio, sólo…

-¡Grrr! –un bufido incoherente salió de la boca de Katie y no volvió a hablar hasta que todos entraron en los vestuarios y se sentó en su sitio de siempre. Oliver, que por una vez parecía haberse enterado de algo, decidió no volver a sacar el tema y se centró en el entrenamiento. El muy idiota.

Furiosa, Katie estrujó el canto trasero del banco, intentando descargarse. Entonces sintió los dedos de Alicia dándole un par de golpecitos sobre los nudillos de una mano. Katie soltó el banco y trató de mirar a su amiga, pero Angelina estaba entre las dos, atenta a la charla de Oliver.

En ese momento, Alicia le giró la mano con los dedos dejándola palma arriba y comenzó a dibujarle algo en la cuenca, provocándole una vaga sensación de cosquillas. A Katie le llevó un par de segundos comprender que su amiga estaba comunicándose con ella. Le escribía frases en la palma de la mano, trazando con su dedo cada letra.

No podía negarse que era un sistema lento, pero al menos podían intercambiar pequeños mensajes.

"_¿Qué ha pasado?"_ le preguntó Alicia.

"_Oliver. ¡Idiota!!"_ escribió Katie, enfatizando cada exclamación. Alicia no le preguntó qué había hecho el susodicho. Tal vez por qué se lo imaginaba, tal vez porque Katie hubiera tardado varios minutos en contárselo por el sistema manual.

El hecho es que simplemente cogió la mano de Katie con fuerza y le dio un pequeño apretón a modo de consuelo que hizo que se sintiera reconfortada. Y sus manos, enlazadas a la espalda de Angelina, ajenas al resto del equipo, no se soltaron hasta que la charla de Oliver terminó.

**o0o**

Eran las vacaciones de Navidad y casi todo el equipo, menos Harry, volvía a casa con sus familias. Sin embargo, Katie iba a quedarse ese año. Sus padres hacían veinticinco años de casados y para celebrarlo se iban a ir de segunda luna de miel.

En realidad, iba a estar más sola que la una porque Leanne también se marchaba. Se pasaría las dos semanas aburrida como una ostra, acosando a Harry para que fuera a volar con ella por hacer algo. Adelantaría los deberes. Ordenaría su baúl y no pensaría en Oliver. Nada en absoluto. Y al menos se libraría del plasta de Arnold, que aún no se había dado por enterado de que no quería volver a salir con él y mucho menos ser su novia.

-¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto, preparando tus cosas? –le preguntó Alicia al entrar en la Sala común y encontrarla hundida en un sillón, junto al fuego. El lugar estaba desierto, todos los alumnos revolviendo sus habitaciones para hacer el equipaje.

-Me voy a quedar en Hogwarts estas Navidades –anunció Katie, tratando de parecer contenta.

-¿Y eso?

-Es el aniversario de mis padres, se van de segunda luna de miel. Mi padre me ha amenazado por carta con darme una hermanita.

Alicia sonrió, sentándose con suavidad en el reposabrazos del sillón de Katie.

-¿Y no sería genial? ¿Otra pequeña Katie?

-No, gracias –bufó ella –Seguro que se llevará los genes buenos de la familia (ya que evidentemente, yo no me los he llevado) y me sentiré culpable por odiarla.

-No digas bobadas, Katie –Alicia enroscó los dedos en la coleta de su compañera –Eres muy guapa.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amiga –zanjó Katie, ligeramente violenta. Leanne también le decía que era guapa cada vez que se desesperaba al mirarse al espejo o se quejaba porque apenas tenía pechos, pero era diferente. Cuando Alicia se lo decía había una calidez extraña en su voz y Katie se sentía rara. No mal, _rara_.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. No incómodo, sólo algo extraño. Cuando estaban juntas rara vez estaban calladas, por los menos Katie, que tenía la costumbre de hablar por los codos. Alicia escuchaba más y hablaba menos.

-Bueno –dijo la rubia –en ese caso, me quedaré aquí contigo.

Katie abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga, sorprendida. Al mover el rostro hacia ella, su coleta se escurrió entre los dedos de Alicia.

-Pero Alicia, ¿y tus padres?

-Se las apañaran bien sin mí. A lo mejor si me quedo aquí dejarán de pelearse por quien me tiene tal día y cual tal otro –comentó, con tono irónico pero triste.

Alicia era, normalmente, muy celosa de su intimidad, pero Katie se sentía feliz porque sabía que a ella le contaba sus cosas. Así sabía que sus padres se habían divorciado el año anterior y que cada vez que ella tenía vacaciones, se enzarzaban en una pelea para "repartirse" a su hija.

-¿Estás segura? –quiso saber Katie.

-Muy segura –aclaró Alicia, poniéndose en pie -¿Ayudamos a los gemelos a hacer sus baúles? Ya sabes, para asegurarnos de que no se olvidan de llevarse los jerseys tejidos por la Señora Weasley.

Katie sonrió con malicia.

**o0o**

Las Navidades no pudieron ser más diferentes de cómo Katie las había imaginado. No se aburrió ni por un instante y ni se separó Alicia. Como las dos estaban solas en sus respectivas habitaciones, Alicia invitó a Katie a trasladarse a la suya. Hablaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada y dormían hasta la hora de comer. Después de la comida, salían a los terrenos de Hogwarts a jugar con la nieve o a dar una vuelta en escoba.

La mañana de Navidad, Alicia la despertó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Katie sintió sus labios suaves y cálidos en su piel, mientras se despojaba jirón a jirón de sus sueños.

-Despierta, Katie –la arrulló la voz dulce de Alicia –¡Mira que de regalos!

Somnolienta y bostezando, Katie se incorporó y gateó sobre la cama hasta el montón de paquetitos de distintos colores y tamaños que había a sus pies. Le habían regalado libros, bombones, una túnica de gala, un catalejo trucado por los gemelos (pintaba de negro el ojo de quien miraba por él) y por último un neceser con jabones, sales y velas aromáticas, todo de albaricoque. Regalo de Alicia.

Le dio las gracias a su amiga y contempló como abría sus regalos, sonriendo y haciendo comentarios sobre cada uno. Después fue hasta la cama de Alicia y se tumbó a su lado, con los carrillos llenos de bombones.

-No debedia come tatos… -balbuceó, masticando con torpeza. Alicia se echó a reír y se tendió a su lado, mirándola fijamente. Katie pensó que había algo muy hermoso en el contraste de su pelo rubio con las sábanas escarlata. Sus ojos tenían forma de almendra y eran brillantes y grandes, sus labios eran pequeños, con el corazón marcado muy femeninamente. Para Katie era preciosa y además la mejor amiga del mundo.

Tragó bocado y entonces se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Alicia se extinguía. De pronto se sintió intensamente escrutada por ella. No incómoda, pero sí poco avergonzada.

-Qué –murmuró, nerviosa.

-Tienes un poco de chocolate junto a la boca –dijo Alicia en voz baja.

Katie se llevó una mano a la comisura izquierda de la boca (la que estaba más cerca de Alicia) y frotó allí con la yema de los dedos. Después retiró la mano y giró el rostro hacia su amiga.

-¿Ya?

Alicia no respondió. Acercó un dedo al rostro de Katie y pasó la yema justo al lado del hoyuelo (sólo uno) que le salía al sonreír. Aunque ya debía de haber retirado el chocolate, dejó su dedo unos segundos más, mirándola sin pestañear.

-¿En qué piensas? –musitó Katie, para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

-En que tenías razón. Oliver Wood es un idiota –dijo y giró su cuerpo para abrazar a Katie. Alicia apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro y se quedó así unos instantes, con medio cuerpo sobre el de su amiga y sus brazos rodeándola. Katie no supo cómo interpretar sus palabras ni su abrazo, así que permaneció en silencio y se dejó hacer. En algún momento, sin darse cuenta, pasó un brazo por la avispada cintura de Alicia Spinnet.

**o0o**

Lamentablemente, las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron. Oliver Wood regresó de ellas más obsesionado que nunca con ganar la copa después del varapalo de la derrota ante Hufflepuff y la destrucción de la escoba de Harry. Se encontró con que a su buscador le habían regalado una escoba nueva (¡nada menos que una Saeta de Fuego!) pero que McGonagall se la había requisado hasta comprobar su seguridad al no saber de quién provenía. Pamplinas, en opinión de Oliver, que se dedicó a perseguir a la subdirectora para recuperarla al mismo tiempo que añadía una nueva sesión de entrenamiento a la semana para el equipo.

Ni siquiera Katie tenía mucho tiempo libre entre las clases y el quidditch, y eso que ella estaba en cuarto. Pero Alicia tenía los T.I.M.O.S. a la vuelta de la esquina y había comenzado a estudiar en la biblioteca.

Katie se consideraba madura para su edad. No era ninguna niñata enfurruñada y no era su intención comportarse como una pubescente caprichosa pero no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente desplazada. Alicia pasaba muchas horas estudiando cosas que Katie no conocía aún, así que ella no podía ayudarla. En cambio el tonto de Henry Pratt sí que podía. Se sentaba con Alicia, con sus aires de sabio Ravenclaw y sus engominados rizos castaños y practicaba hechizos con ella o repasaban la teoría. Katie les había acompañado durante las primeras semanas, haciendo los deberes en su mesa cuando Leanne estaba en el club de de ajedrez mágico, pero pronto había abandonado esa costumbre.

Tenía unas cuantas razones para ello. La principal era que no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para hacer sus tareas, así que lo único que conseguía estando con ellos era perder el tiempo y encima ponerse de mal humor. Dicho mal humor causado por el relamido de Pratt y su sonrisa llena de dientes blancos y mucha encía. Estaba todo el rato pendiente de Alicia, resolviéndole dudas que ella no había manifestado tener y aconsejándole con pedantería la entonación que creía más adecuada para cada hechizo. Alicia, en lugar de enviarle al cuerno, acogía sus consejos con agradecimiento y tenía muy en cuenta cada sugerencia de Pratt.

Katie sentía que podría largarse de allí sin despedirse que ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta hasta tiempo después. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con su amiga o viceversa, Pratt intervenía en la conversación desviándola hacia temas que escapaban a la comprensión de Katie para que no pudiera participar.

Y a ella le daban tantas ganas de aporrearle con la escoba que no era capaz de comprender como Alicia no lo encontraba insoportable. Así que viendo que no la necesitaban ni la echarían en falta y que de seguir así le saldría una úlcera, decidió no ir más a la biblioteca con ellos.

No obstante, ni aún así se libró de Pratt el Moscardón (como le había bautizado cariñosamente) porque parecía creer firmemente que Alicia necesitaba su ayuda hasta para estornudar. Iban juntos a algunas clases y al salir de ellas, Pratt siempre se empeñaba en llevarle la mochila o en acompañarla hasta el Gran Comedor. A veces incluso la escoltaba hasta los entrenamientos como si Alicia no conociera el puñetero camino que llevaba años recorriendo. Incluso se metía en cualquier conversación en la que Alicia participara, reclamando su atención con fórmulas tan pomposas que los gemelos habían empezado a hacer gestos de nauseas cada vez que el Ravenclaw hablaba.

Pero lo más curioso de todo, es que Katie se pasaba los días tan furiosa que ni siquiera había pensando demasiado en Oliver. Lo hacía durante los entrenamientos y cuando lo tenía cerca, pero el resto del tiempo apenas se acordaba de él. Tanto era así, que Leanne afirmaba echar en falta que Katie la deleitara con monólogos acerca de la perfección o de la gilipollez suprema de su capitán (dependiendo del día). En su lugar los había reemplazado por largos coloquios acerca de lo insoportable y dañino para la salud que era Henry Pratt.

"¿_Te has fijado lo blancos y perfectos que tiene los dientes? Da grima_" escupía a menudo. _"O su pelo. Lleva tanta gomina le reluce hasta el cerebro_". A menudo un poco de "_Seguro que se entrena leyendo un diccionario para ser tan pedante_". Y su favorita, "_Es más insoportable que un dolor de muelas_". Comparado con él, las atenciones de Arnold el Incansable le parecían casi hasta digeribles.

Leanne se mostraba sorprendida del odio acérrimo que Katie había desarrollado hacia Pratt en tan poco tiempo, pero reconocía que al menos era refrescante después de tantos años hablando de Oliver Wood. Por supuesto él no había notado que Katie le prestaba cada vez menos atención, casi casi la misma que el resto del equipo. Él seguía con el quidditch y era feliz.

Los entrenamientos se habían convertido de pronto en el único tiempo en el que Katie podía estar con Alicia. Su amiga se comportaba como siempre con ella. Seguían comunicándose por letras en la palma de la mano a espaldas de Angelina mientras duraban las charlas de Oliver. Y después del duro entrenamiento eran las últimas que se quedaban en las duchas. Se vestían, Alicia peinaba a Katie y charlaban.

Alicia se comportaba con tanta normalidad que Katie se sentía idiota por sus sospechas de que Pratt el Moscardón pudiera gustarle. Nunca hablaba de él, aunque posiblemente fuera a la persona a la que más veía, y se lamentaba de la gran cantidad de deberes que hacer y de lecciones por estudiar que le impedían tener más tiempo para Katie. Pero cada vez que la veía otra vez con Pratt, Katie volvía a sospechar.

Por supuesto, a pesar de los rumores que había escuchado de que el curso anterior habían estado saliendo, Katie no se había planteado que fueran novios hasta que los gemelos sacaron el tema antes de un entrenamiento.

-Mirad, ahí viene Alicia con ese pomposo de Pratt –comentó Fred al verles acercándose en la lejanía.

-Me recuerda a Percy –añadió George casi con nostalgia.

-Es guapo –evaluó Angelina, observándoles meditativa –pero es tan pesado que no entiendo como Alicia puede salir con él.

Katie no había hecho ningún comentario, lívida del impacto. ¿Alicia saliendo con ese…ese…con Pratt? (no había ningún insulto lo suficiente complejo para definirle).

Su primera reacción, tras la sorpresa inicial, fue deprimirse. Entró en los vestuarios sin decir palabra, se sentó en el banquillo y miró a la nada hasta que el resto de sus compañeros entraron. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Alicia cuando la sintió acariciarle cariñosamente la cabeza al pasar por su lado.

Alicia tenía novio. Alguien que ocupaba sus pensamientos y con quien quería estar todo el rato. Alguien mucho más importante para Alicia que ella.

Después, cuando la charla de Oliver comenzó y Alicia buscó su mano por detrás de Angelina y le rozó los dedos, Katie sintió una furia explosiva corroyéndola. Apartó la mano y se cruzó de brazos, con la vista tercamente fija en Oliver Wood, aunque no le veía y mucho menos le escuchaba. Se levantó en cuanto Harry lo hizo y fue la primera en salir por el túnel y echar el vuelo. Era consciente de que Alicia estaba sorprendida por su reacción, pero no le importó, más sorprendida estaba ella.

Y furiosa, muy furiosa. Apenas miró a la rubia en todo el entrenamiento y le pasaba la quaffle a Angelina todo el rato, para no tener contacto con ella. Tiraba a los aros con todas sus fuerzas, imaginándose que en lugar de círculos metálicos eran la cara de Henry Pratt. Oliver la animaba, felicitándola por cada tiro envenado y Katie se enfurecía cada vez más y más.

En ese momento sólo pensaba en borrar la sonrisa idiota de Pratt a base de pelotazos. No importaba que el Ravenclaw no fuera un aro y posiblemente estuviera a más de un kilómetro de ella, Katie lo veía en todas partes.

Sin embargo, después de colarle más goles a Oliver que en ningún entrenamiento anterior, a pesar de que él se mostrara orgullosísimo de ella y de que los gemelos la llevado en volandas hasta el vestuario, la cólera de Katie no se apagó.

No lo hizo hasta que la dejaron en el suelo y vio a Alicia llegando al fondo del pasillo, con la escoba en la mano y expresión desconcertada. Entonces llegó la indiferencia.

Alicia tenía novio. Bien, ¿y qué? A Katie no le importaba un pepino. Es más, si por ella fuera podrían casarse y tener hijos engominados y pedantes como para formar su propio equipo de quidditch. O mejor, su propia casa en Hogwarts. La casa Moscardón, cuyos alumnos agobiarían a todas las estudiantes del colegio con su cultivada verborrea y su pelo altamente inflamable, condenados a enseñar más encías que dientes al sonreír. Aunque si tenían suerte tal vez se parecerían a Alicia y entonces tendrían hijas delicadas, rubias y elegantes con el corazón del labio superior marcado y…alto ahí. Se parecerían a Pratt y no había más que hablar. Un tipo tan asfixiante, forzosamente tendría genes dominantes. Sí. Un montón de pequeños Pratt. Suficientes para mandar el mundo al carajo.

Pero a ella le daba absolutamente igual. Por supuesto.

Decidida a mostrar la más absoluta indiferencia, cogió su toalla y se metió en la ducha sin prestar atención a nadie más. Fue tan rápida, que cuando salió él único que estaba fuera era Harry. Se vistió a toda velocidad y regresó con el niño hacia el colegio aconsejándole que nunca se echara gomina ni empezara las frases con fórmulas como "_Si me permites…". _Seguramente Harry pensó que estaba ligeramente desequilibrada pero no le dijo nada, así que Katie llegó a su habitación inmersa en una detallada descripción mental de la casa Moscardón.

"_Hogar de los pedantes y melindrosos, de los amantes de la gomina y de importunar. De los que creen saber más que nadie en el mundo y que han hecho de meterse en conversaciones ajenas un arte_".

Leanne llegó apenas unos minutos después con un montón de libros de la biblioteca en las manos.

-Qué pronto has vuelto hoy, ¿no? –preguntó cerrando la puerta con un pie. Soltó el montón de libros sobre su cama y sacudió los brazos como si los tuviera agarrotados de tanto peso. No fue hasta que miró a Katie que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada –gruñó Katie, incorporándose en su cama. Leanne abrió la boca para replicar, pero su amiga no se lo permitió –En realidad, sí que me pasa algo. ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? ¿Quieres saberlo?

-Pues clar…

-Lo que me pasa es Pratt el Moscardón, ¡eso me pasa!

Leanne puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de Katie.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora? –preguntó con aburrimiento.

-¿Que qué ha hecho? ¿Que qué ha hecho? Está saliendo con Alicia, eso hace –escupió Katie, con evidente rabia y amargura. Leanne no puso cara de espanto, ni siquiera se inmutó. No hizo ningún comentario acerca del mal gusto de Alicia ni se preguntó en voz alta cómo alguien podría querer estar con un tipo como Pratt, tan sólo se quedó seria, muy seria, y miró a Katie.

-¿Qué pasa? –gruñó Katie, ligeramente decepcionada. Si alguien la entendía en ese mundo, era Leanne. ¿Por qué no estaba maldiciendo a Pratt con ella?

-No sé, Katie, si no te conociera desde hace años y supiera que no eres una amiga posesiva pensaría que…no sé, que estás celosa porque Alicia se ha echado novio y pasa más tiempo con él que contigo.

Katie abrió la boca para negarlo tajantemente, pero no le salió ni una palabra. Probó entonces a lucir una pose ofendida, pero tampoco le dio resultado. Era como si algo dentro de ella sintiera que Leanne había dado en el clavo, por muy molesto que eso le resultara.

-Tonterías –murmuró finalmente con debilidad y se puso a husmear en los libros que Leanne había traído -¿Para qué son todos estos libros?

Sin embargo, Katie no paró de darle vueltas a las palabras de Leanne durante los dos días siguientes. No había tenido entrenamiento, así que a Alicia sólo la había visto fugazmente por algún pasillo o en el Gran Comedor. Katie rehuía sus miradas cuando se topaban y generalmente actuaba como si no hubiera visto a su amiga.

Necesitaba tiempo, aunque no tenía muy claro para qué exactamente. Estaba hecha un lío desde que Leanne le dijo que parecía estar celosa. Había entendido lo que su amiga le quería decir, pero sabía que no estaba totalmente en lo cierto.

Leanne pensaba que Katie estaba celosa como _amiga_. Creía que se sentía molesta porque al tener novio, Alicia iba a tener menos tiempo para ella. Pero Katie se estaba dando cuenta de que no se trataba _sólo_ de eso. Sí, echaba de menos pasar más tiempo con Alicia y se sentía desplazada, pero eso ya estaba ahí mucho antes de que supiera que salía con Pratt. Eso era manejable y hasta cierto punto comprensible.

Posiblemente si Leanne se echara nuevos amigos y pasara la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, Katie también se molestaría. El problema era que ese tipo de celos eran sólo la punta del iceberg. Pero había mucho más bajo ellos, algo enorme, descomunal y turbador.

Tenía celos de que Pratt fuera su novio. Por Merlín, tenía celos de Pratt, ¿había algo más horrible en el mundo? Y para asegurarse de que no estaba en un período de enajenación mental transitoria, probó a imaginarse a Alicia con otros chicos. Primero imaginó a Oliver besándola y estaba segura de que le salió una úlcera sólo de pensarlo. Se dijo que el hecho de que la idea la pusiera tan sulfúrica y violenta podía deberse a sus sentimientos por Oliver Wood. Pero el hecho es que ya no estaba segura de sentir algo especial por él y que al imaginarse a Alicia con cualquiera de los gemelos tampoco la hizo sentir mejor.

Hasta miró con hostilidad a Harry al cruzárselo por un pasillo porque segundos antes había estado pensando en Alicia y él juntos.

Bueno, definitivamente todo eso quería decir algo. No quería que Alicia estuviera con ningún chico (y ya puestos con ninguna chica. Visualizarla con Angelina o con cualquiera de sus amigas la puso igual de irascible). La gran pregunta era, ¿significaba eso que era una especie de perro del hortelano que no comía ni dejaba comer? ¿Quería acaso que Alicia estuviera con ella? ¿Le gustaba Alicia?

Trató de imaginarse a ella misma con Alicia. Era evidente que le gustaba que Alicia le peinara el cabello y le rozara el cuello con los dedos al hacerlo. Le gustaba sentir un escalofrío frío y a la vez cálido por la columna vertebral cada vez que lo hacía. Se sentía bien cuando Alicia le dibujaba letras en la palma de la mano o le apretaba los dedos. Adoraba que la abrazara porque así podía esconder la nariz en su hombro y olisquear en busca de su fragancia. Y la prueba definitiva fue pensar en qué sentiría al besarla.

Estaba segura de que no podía ser algo desagradable. Sabía que Alicia tenía los labios suaves y cuidados, tan dulcemente mullidos, que daban ganas de apretar la boca contra ellos. Sí, definitivamente no le importaría besarla. Casi era seguro que le _gustaría _hacerlo.

Por otro lado, siempre había pensado que era una chica guapa, pero últimamente la había pasado a la categoría de _muy_ guapa. Se daba cuenta de que la miraba fijamente cuando hablaban, escuchándola con una parte del cerebro y contemplándola con la otra.

Claro que Leanne también era guapa, pero pensar en besarla a Katie le parecía casi incesto. Puaj. No, gracias.

En resumen: las pistas no dejaban lugar a dudas. Le gustaba Alicia Spinnet.

Genial.

Katie no sabía qué hacer ni cómo se suponía que debía sentirse. Nunca la había atraído ninguna chica antes, así que siempre se había considerado heterosexual. De hecho, si le hubieran preguntado su condición sexual meses atrás, posiblemente hubiera respondido con un "_Colada por Oliver_". Pero ahora todo se volvía del revés.

Oliver ya no le interesaba, le interesaba una _amiga_. Por si la situación no era lo suficiente complicada ya, Alicia tenía novio. Novi_o_. Un chico. Aunque él no estuviera de por medio, parecía evidente que a su amiga no le gustaban las chicas. En consecuencia, su cuelgue con Alicia no tenía ningún futuro.

Sólo servía para dificultarlo todo. ¿Cómo se suponía que se iba a comportar ahora con Alicia? Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía confesarle lo que sentía, seguro que se asustaría, se sentiría incómoda con ella y terminarían por dejar de ser amigas. Y Katie no lo soportaría, no soportaría perder lo poco que le quedaba de ella.

Tal vez si se lo contara a Leanne, ella la ayudaría a aclararse un poco y le aconsejaría qué hacer, pero Katie no se atrevía. No era fácil contarle a su mejor amiga desde que tenía once años que de repente le gustaba una chica después de tanto tiempo detrás de Oliver. Menos altura, pelo más rubio y sobre todo, _tetas_. Baaah, menudencias (dos, para ser concreta).

¿Y qué dirían sus padres si se enteraran? Podía ser que en el mundo mágico tuvieran una mentalidad más abierta al respecto que el muggle, pero a su padre le daría un infarto cerebral espontáneo con toda seguridad y tal vez su madre se echaría a llorar, gimoteando que el linaje de los Bell acabaría en ellos.

Con todo ese caótico mejunje de pensamientos llegó Katie al siguiente entrenamiento de quidditch. Estuvo silenciosa durante toda la charla estratégica de Wood y no se atrevió a mirar a Alicia. No cruzó los brazos, pero se sentó encima de sus manos para que le dejaran de temblar. Cuando salieron al campo de quidditch, la quaffle se le cayó más veces que nunca y apenas logró marcar un par de goles para desaliento de Oliver.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy, Katie? –preguntó el capitán, con el ceño fruncido. Katie ni se molestó en responder.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, todos regresaron a los vestuarios pero Katie notaba que las piernas le pesaban toneladas. Tenía una ligera sensación de angustia en el pecho y se sentía muy decaída. No quería que Alicia pensara que estaba enfadada con ella, pero no se atrevía a acercarse. Tenía miedo de que sus recién descubiertos sentimientos fueran demasiado evidentes y la delataran. Alicia siempre le había leído el pensamiento con facilidad, ¿pero qué haría si descubría todo lo que había en su cabeza esa vez?

Dio un respingo brusco cuando Alicia la sujetó por un brazo con suavidad e hizo que se detuviera en el túnel que daba a los vestuarios. Sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies al ver su expresión. Seguro que lo había adivinado todo.

-Katie –dijo con seriedad. Si no fuera porque Alicia nunca se enfadaba, Katie hubiera apostado a que estaba enojada –Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Yo... –balbuceó.

-Ahora no. Después, al salir de las duchas. Espérame –pidió. Su tono no era desagradable pero era tan poco cálido (sin llegar a ser frío) que Katie presintió lo peor.

-Está bien –murmuró decaída. Le dio la sensación de que Alicia la miraba con incomprensión durante unos segundos, pero después la chica siguió al resto del equipo al vestuario. Katie fue la última en llegar y caminó hasta las duchas como quien va a la horca. Esa vez el agua no la alivió ni la tranquilizó en absoluto, más bien cada gota le parecía un granito de un reloj de arena marcando la cuenta atrás. Sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo diciéndose que se estaba comportando como una tonta. Intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa para distraerse pero nada funcionaba. Alicia estaba tan dentro de su cabeza que su cerebro parecía haberse bañado en ella.

Tardó siglos en salir de la ducha, recogiendo valor necesario para enfrentarse a su amiga. Finalmente cerró el grifo y se enrolló la toalla al cuerpo sin molestarse en secarse un poco el pelo, ¿para qué?

Alicia la esperaba en el vestuario, con la túnica de Gryffindor puesta y el pelo rubio húmedo y marcado por las púas del peine que tenía en la mano. Al ver a Katie se tensó un poco pero no hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Bueno –murmuró Katie, deseando acabar con eso cuánto antes.

-Katie, ¿puedo saber qué te pasa conmigo? –preguntó directamente la chica –desde hace dos días me evitas y ni siquiera me miras. Y en el último entrenamiento, te marchaste sin esperarme.

-No me pasa nada, Alicia –mintió pésimamente. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Decirle la verdad a Alicia sólo serviría para acabar de arruinarlo todo.

Alicia suspiró y se puso en pie, posando con delicadeza el peine sobre el banco. Se acercó un par de pasos a Katie y la miró a los ojos.

-Katie, no me mientas.

Su tono no era categórico pero tampoco era una petición, así que Katie se sintió ligeramente dolida. ¿Es que creía que le gustaba tener que mentirle? ¿Pensaba que le gustaba sentirse así? ¿Suponía que era divertido que le gustara tanto y no tener ninguna esperanza con ella?

Tal vez el valor para decir lo que le dijo salió de su indignación, tal vez de su desesperanza o puede que de sus celos (francamente estar celosa de Pratt el Moscardón era como para volverse loca). O a lo mejor es que era un poco más valiente de lo que había pensado, pero el hecho es que se atrevió a decir lo que llevaba 52 horas pensando.

-¿Qué tal es salir con Pratt? ¿No te afecta el olor de su gomina?

Alicia abrió mucho los ojos y separó los labios, evidentemente sorprendida por la pregunta de Katie.

-Por Merlín, Katie, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Sé que estás saliendo con Pratt –dijo, procurando que no se notara cuanto le molestaba ese hecho –Sé que no estás obligada a contármelo, pero no sé, pensé que me lo dirías.

Katie se sintió muy orgullosa de lo madura y poco enamorada que había sonado. Era mucho más fácil ponerse en el papel de amiga dolida que en el de "chica a la que dan calabazas".

-Te lo contaría…si estuviera saliendo con Henry. Pero no estoy saliendo con él –explicó Alicia con serenidad, no obstante había un brillo suspicaz en sus ojos, como si sospechara -¿De dónde has sacado esa ridícula idea? Henry es sólo mi amigo y antes de que me lo preguntes, no. No me gusta, en absoluto. Jamás podría estar con él.

En el interior de Katie, dos sentimientos muy distintos empezaron a dar buena cuenta de su cuerpo. Por un lado un alivio enorme que le relajó los músculos y envió al cuerno la espiral de angustia en su pecho, por el otro, una profunda sensación de vergüenza que concentró todo su calor corporal en sus mejillas hasta que se pusieron tan rojas como la nariz de Rudolf el reno.

-Bu-bueno…yo… -comenzó a balbucear estúpidamente –Angelina y los gemelos dijeron que…

-También creían que Arnold era tu novio. Ya sabes que les gusta bromear con esas cosas, no deberías tomarles en serio –apuntó la chica con suavidad.

Genial. Todo era genial, si obviaba el pequeño detalle de que acababa de hacer el ridículo más espantoso de su vida. Por no hablar de los dos días que se había pasado muerta de celos sin razón.

-Katie –Alicia dio un paso más hacia ella, hasta que estuvo al alcance de su mano – ¿Es mi imaginación o estás celosa?

Katie buscó una salida rápida. La puerta de los vestuarios no estaba muy lejos. Tal vez podría echar a correr, esquivar el placaje de Alicia y huir de Hogwarts. Tenía una tía en Francia, podría vivir con ella y estudiar en Beauxbatons aunque no supiera gota de francés. Nunca era tarde para aprender un nuevo idioma, ¿no?

Pero viendo la mirada de Alicia se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle eternamente. Podría librarse esa vez, pero no para siempre. Así que suponía que ya no tenía sentido ocultarle la verdad.

-Tal v…puede que…bueno, sí –murmuró, avergonzada. Bajó el rostro y rehuyó los ojos de Alicia. Estaba segura de que la nariz de Rudolf parecería descolorida a su lado.

Entonces, sintió los dedos de su amiga tocándole suavemente la barbilla, lo justo para obligarla a mirarle a la cara. Para la sorpresa de Katie, Alicia no estaba seria ni parecía asustada. Sonreía.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Katie se llevó las manos a la cara y se apartó de Alicia, muerta de vergüenza. Quería morirse, pero en lugar de correr hacia el túnel y arrojarse al campo para intentar acabar con su vida, se sentó en el banquillo, deseando desaparecer.

-Ya sé que te parecerá horrible… -murmuró entre los dedos de sus manos –pero creo…creo que me…que tú…me gustas –acabó a borbotones.

Escuchó los pasos de Alicia, pero al principio no supo si se dirigían hacia ella o hacia la puerta para efectuar una huída rápida. Al final se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la primera opción cuando notó que Alicia se sentó a su lado. Después la sintió apartarle las manos de la cara, pero se negó a mirarla.

-Katie, mírame, por favor –le pidió suavemente. Katie quería hacerlo, de verdad que quería, pero sus párpados parecían haberse atascado o puede que se le hubieran enredado las pestañas. El hecho es que le costó horrores poder abrir los ojos y un esfuerzo titánico poder fijarlos en Alicia. Pero cuando lo hizo, no puedo evitar pensar que estaba muy guapa con esa media sonrisa rizándole las comisuras de la boca.

-No me parece horrible, Katie –musitó, acercándose un poco a ella –porque tú también me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y entonces todo se precipitó. Cuando Alicia le puso delicadamente la mano en la nuca, Katie supo que iba a besarla. Y quiso con toda su alma que lo hiciera.

Cerró los ojos y le tendió la boca, temblando de nervios y expectación. Alicia fue suave, muy suave en sus labios. El primer contacto fue un breve roce apenas, después una exploración cuidadosa y lenta, muy lenta, como si tuviera miedo de asustarla.

Pero Katie era demasiado impaciente. Notaba los labios de Alicia contra los suyos y quería algo más. Así que abrió la boca ligeramente y la presionó con la de Alicia, hasta que ella separó los labios. Entonces se quedó paralizada, repentinamente tímida al sentir su humedad. Pero Alicia giró el rostro sobre su boca y movió la lengua. Katie sintió la punta rozando la suya y reaccionó por instinto, saliéndole al encuentro. Intercambiaron un par de caricias lentas y torpes, como reconociéndose, y ella se sintió llena, inflada de un sentimiento indescriptible. Así que cuando Alicia la acercó aún más a ella y profundizó el beso, Katie simplemente se dejó llevar.

Y olvidó que una vez la besó un chico llamado Arnold Pearson y que le gustó Oliver Wood. Porque todo eso era pasado y quería que Alicia fuera su futuro.

**o0o**

-Malfoy no debería ser un problema para ti, Harry –comentaba Oliver, de pie frente a su equipo. Faltaban sólo unos días para que se enfrentaran a Slytherin en el último partido de la temporada. Todo o nada. Si ganaban por más de cincuenta puntos, la copa de las casas sería suya –La Nimbus 2001 es una escoba estupenda pero al lado de tu Saeta no podrá hacer nada. Por otro lado, Fred, George, debéis tener bien marcado a Montague si…

Dos de sus cazadoras le miraban sin escuchar, sus manos entrelazadas a espaldas de Angelina. En contacto, no ya para comunicarse nada, sino simplemente por el mero placer de tocarse.

_Amigas_.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Lo sé, posiblemente sea el peor femslash de la historia para las que sabéis del tema, pero he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he sabido. El femslash es como el hermano pobre del fandom. El slash está casi normalizado y abunda hoy en día tanto o más que el het, así que aquí está mi pequeña contribución al género. Lo enfocado desde el punto de vista de Katie, a la que siempre le han gustado los chicos. Creo que lo que le ha pasado a ella le puede pasar casi a cualquiera, también creo que para ser lesbiana no hace falta dejarse bigote, no depilarse las áxilas y disimular que tienes pechos. Igual que para ser gay no hace falta que te guste ponerte tacones. En fin que, amor libre y todo eso! xD

Gracias por leer, agradecería críticas y comentarios sinceros :)

Con cariño, **Dry**!

_PD_: **Booh**, mientras Ear está de vacaciones, ¿quieres ser mi otp?


End file.
